


Sticky Fingers

by ShatteredSwallowtail



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail





	Sticky Fingers

“Kisuke…”

Serpentine black tail twitching with the precise tempo of a metronome, golden eyes stared down blue-gray ones, though with a certain lesser degree of warmth. In fact, if anything, the eyes of the black feline held an air of irritation within their amber depths – which would have been unusual, were this any sort of normal cat – an air that was echoed in the slight stiffness that clung to the twitching appendage.

Settling back on her haunches, Yoruichi picked up one rounded black paw and gave it an absent-minded lick before rubbing it over her ears. God, she really didn’t like the taste of her own fur, it was just a habit she’d picked up over the years as she spent more and more time as a cat. And habits such as those were a tad hard to break, she noted with a minimum of thought as she leaned back, stretching one hind leg up over her head in a classic catlike pose, rough tongue smoothing the fur on the back of her leg for a moment before she lowered the appendage to resume glowering at the flaxen-haired man watching her.

Really, he should wipe that smirk off of his face before she did it for him, because the situation at hand was anything BUT funny. Not that Kisuke seemed to agree with her, but then Kisuke always did seem to enjoy having a laugh at her expense. Sighing, she rolled over and got to her feet, padding across the futon to where the subject of her ire was resting on his back, long legs folded, one foot resting across the other knee.

“Kisuke! Are you listening to me?”

Long fingers reached up to adjust the green and white striped had that rested atop dirty blond hair, stormy eyes searching hers with a laughing expression in their depths. “Of course I am, Yoru~. I wouldn’t dream of not paying attention to you.” He held back a chuckle, she really was amusing when she was irked, especially at times like these where her anger was still held in check and it was really just the aggravation that was directed at him.

Pushing himself up off of his elbows, Kisuke leaned forward to sit cross-legged, resting elbows on knees and folding long-fingered hands to rest stubbled chin on those same hands with a mirthful grin. “But I don’t see what the problem is, my dear.”

She growled, an exasperated tone beginning to creep into her voice, evident in spite of the deepening in the tone that this form always brought with it. Shaking a paw, she held it out as if to evidence some unseen issue, eyes narrowing and tail twitching dangerously.

“This is the problem, Kisuke! You know how much I hate sticky things in my fur!”

Growling again, she resumed her former position, sitting back on coal-hued haunches, raising the afflicted paw to her face, tongue coming out to lick at the sticky substance coating the fur of her paw and suppressing the urge to shudder at the feel of further gummed areas of fur that spread across her head and back.

Frowning, Kisuke readjusted his hat – always with the hat, she swore she was going to rip it to shreds one eay just to see how he reacted – and raised his eyebrows in an expression she could have sworn was employed just to frustrate her further.

“But Yoru~, why don’t you just change out of your fuzzy form and take a bath then?”

That suggestion was accompanied by a wink that left little to the mind in regards to what else he thought she could do while changed back into her original form. With a scoff, she lowered her paw and instead turned her head to attack a particularly sticky spot on her shoulder.

“Oh, so you can pounce me as soon as I get in there? Oh no. Not today. In fact, I think you should take a nice long time to rethink your storage practices, Kisuke. I’m not a fan of things falling on me in the middle of the night. Especially when I wake up covered in sticky crap! And in the meantime, I am going to go clean up.”

With an aggravated flick of her tail she was gone, leaping up into the windowsill before vanishing out of the shop. Watching her as she went, the ex-captain allowed a small smile to cross his features. Reaching behind him, he snagged a small bottle of amber-coloured liquid, turning it over in his hand. Unscrewing the top, he stuck one finger into the honey and pulled it out, sucking the thick goo off of his fingertip before screwing on the lid.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking – not that he really would have cared if they had been, it was just more fun this way is all – he carefully slid the honey back onto it’s spot on the shelf above the bed, turning and adjusting it just so. Right at the edge. It wouldn’t be HIS fault if it should fall off if they got a bit too… energetic at times. And even if it did… well, that would just make things more interesting. And maybe next time, maybe he could talk her into letting him do the cleanup.


End file.
